Nothing between them
by Gurl Goddess
Summary: The GG's were close. But when the real world catches up with them, can they withstand it?
1. Default Chapter

My other story was not very good. So I guess I'll give this one a go!...... Im not exactly sure how old the GG's are....so in the story I made them all like....17-19.  
  
Nothing between them  
  
Gum dropped down onto the dusty red couch in the Garage. It was 8:30 and she had just done her runs of the street. She pulled off her blue skate to reveal her crushed swollen toes. She unwrapped the band-aids covering each of them.  
  
"Ach! Must hurt.." Yoyo said as he walked up behind her. Gum rolled her eyes.  
  
"Once your a GG for long enough, you wont feel pain" Gum said through clenched teeth trying to hold back the tears. She hadn't taken her skates off for days. Meaning she hadn't showered either.  
  
Rhyth always joked about standing under one of Benton tower's fountains and bringing soap with. Gum was really considering it.  
  
Jazz burst lazily out from her room holding a toothbrush. She raised her arms and streched.  
  
"I must of slept in!" She ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door. Gum hobbled her way over to the kitchen and grabbed a hot cloth.  
  
Rhyth, Beat and Corn came skating in from Rokkaku-Dai Heights. Rhyth skated towards the telephone wires and grinded towards the Red couches. She plopped down on one and began to look at all the records. It was Rhyth's favourite thing to do. Even though she had heard every song at least 20 times. It never got old.  
  
Beat skated into the kitchen to see Gum. "Hey! Nasty feet...what happened?" Beat opened the freezer and grabbed some Ice for Gum.  
  
"Urgh, sleepless nights. I feel like im in these things 24/7." Beat nodded his head. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her.  
  
Jazz skated out of the bathroom. "SPIDER IN THE SHOWER!!" She dashed halfway around the Garage, knocking Corn down to the ground. She halted to a stop a piece of paper flew out of his hand.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Corn. Ill just grab this for you-" She bent down to grab the paper.  
  
"No Jazz!" Corn yelped. Jazz looked at him suspiciously. As Corn stumbled to his feet Jazz snatched the paper off the ground. As she looked at it her eyes lightened up.  
  
"Jennifer! 443-0975....hmmm.....is this what I think it is??" Corn began to chase Jazz around the Garage.  
  
"Rhyth! Over here!!" Jazz crumpled up the paper and threw it to Rhyth. She caught it than un crumpled it.  
  
"Wowie!! This is a first!" As Corn got up the stairs Rhyth re-crumpled it than threw it over to Cube, Clutch and Garam who were making there way out of Shubya Terminal. Cube opened it. She smiled. Garam and Clutch peeked over her shoulders.  
  
"Whos this??" Cube asked as she threw it over to Gum and Beat who were heading towards the Half Pipe.  
  
Corn hit his head. "Urgh...uh her name is....Jennifer.." Clutch laughed.  
  
"No Shit Corn! We mean, where she from? What does she do??"  
  
Corns face grew bright red. Boogie, Soda and Combo skated in from 99th St. Jazz ran over to them. She whispered something into Boogie's ear. She smirked and gave Jazz a high five.  
  
"Well, uh she works in a small place in 99th St.....shes from Tokyo- geezus guys!! Can we keep ANYTHING private around here??" Boogie rolled over to Corn and put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Nothing.....is private in the Garage!" The other GG's laughed. Corn slunked to the ground. He knew Boogie was right. The Garage was like a Grapevine. You tell one person, and within hours everyone else knew. Even on rare occasions, other Gangs knew!  
  
Corn lifted up his sleve. It blinked 10:00. In half an hour Jennifer would be off work and would be going to the Garage. Sweat trickled off of Corn's forehead. The GG's were now piled around the Pinball machine watching Garam play. He slowly skated towards them.  
  
"Guys? Uh....um do you have anywhere to be around oh....10:30??" The GG's looked around at eachother.  
  
"I have to pick up a couple groceries!" Jazz said.  
  
"I have an appointment with the ear, nose and throat doctor..." Soda mumbled. But the rest shook there heads. Rhyth came up behind Corn and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Got a hot date with Jennnn-ifff-er?" She squealed. Corn shook her off. He always thought Rhyth was clingy. Espacially when there was juicy news.  
  
"No! I don't! The...uh Carpet cleaner is coming over here!! So could you stay in your rooms??" Cube looked at Combo. They both burst out laughing. Cube grabbed Combo's shoulder for support.  
  
"A-are you p-putting us under......h-house arrest?!" Combo stuttered between laughs. Corn grabbed his hat off of his head. He clenched it in his fists. The GG's stopped laughing. Corn would never wreck his odd shaped hat. They knew he was peeved this time. Roboy stopped the record. The GG's began to skate away from Corn. Finding ways to occupy themselves. Beat and Yoyo skated over to Corn followed by Gum hobbling her way over to him.  
  
They all filled over to the Red couches. Gum took his hand in hers.  
  
"Corn, I promise. We won't-or I won't wreck this for you. We'll try our hardest not to screw this up." The 3 GG's Corn knew best. He could always count on them to be behind him. They'd never let him fall. And he'd do it for any of them!  
  
The best of friends they think they'd stay. But little did they know, they would have a rocky road coming towards them.  
  
* * * * * * Jazz wandered through the Grocery store occasionally glancing into her basket. Her stomach felt as though it was gonna explode. She went through the fresh Produce and picked up small fruits the GG's could take while they were on the road. She skated past the Pharmacy. She halted to a stop. Her body was telling her to walk towards the checkout and get out of there as soon as possible but her head was telling her to go in. She always listened to her head.  
  
She walked through the aisles till she came to the one thing she knew she had to do. She picked up a box and examined it for a moment. Reading the directions and the guarantee.  
  
She skated towards the checkout. In front of her was a woman with a child rested on her hip. The woman looked exhausted. She had dark circles under her eyes and her shoulders were slouched. The baby began to cry. She bounced it on her hip only making it cry harder. The woman glanced at Jazz. She saw the womans face. She looked Jazz's age. She could almost feel her pain. Jazz wanted to hear her story. But she never would. The lady left and it was Jazz's turn in line. She paid the Clerk and dashed out of the store and back towards the Garage. 


	2. A day she'd never forget

(Written in POV of Jazz)  
  
I wandered endlessly through the streets. As I saw the Mother and her child, it only made it worse.  
  
I entered the Garage to see that most of the GG's had obeyed Corn. That's a first. Clutch is outside working with the punching bag. He looks so determined. As if the Punching Bag REALLY is Rokkaku Goji. He glances at me. I saw the sweat on his forehead. His face became redder than it already was. I didn't know what to say to him! So I just nodded my head.  
  
I opened the door of my room. Plastered with pictures of Death ball players and Tags I did myself. I pulled the box out of the bag and threw it onto my nightstand. There it was. I would do it tonight.  
  
I entered the Living Room where Boogie, Gum and Rhyth were sitting. I'd just have to fake that everythings alright and have fun for the rest of the day. I didn't think we were doing anything anyway.  
  
They were playing the Xbox. They ask me to join but I decline. Of course Rhyth protests. She always does when she wants something. It's beginning to get on my nerves. But she's family. And thats what famlies are like.  
  
"Guys!!! Channel 25. The best thing is on! Turn it quickly!" Boogie hollered as she fliped through the Channel guide.  
  
Rhyth hopped off of the couch and turned off the game. Gum grabbed the remote and turned it. Urgh. Maternity Ward. Why me? Everyone was screaming and making gagging noises, except for me. Everyone began to watch me as I looked at the television set with awe. I have to get out of here. Im gonna slowly die watching this. It has to be done now. I rush out the door only to hit something. I fall to the floor of the Garage.  
  
"Are you okay?! Looks like your in a rush." Clutch sticks his hand out for me. I rub my head.  
  
"Uh, yea im fine. I just kinda need a washroom break...heh." Clutch smiles.  
  
"Well, um after could you come to my room? We need to talk about something." All I could do was nodd my head. I stood up and ran to my room. I grabbed the box and opened it, not even knowing the first thing to do. It began to scare me. Nothing ever scared me! Except for reality. If it was right, I couldn't be a GG anymore. Everyone would abandon me. Id be out on Highway Zero, hitchhiking a ride to the airport. Using my life savings and going back to the place that I dreaded the most. Home.  
  
I walked to the washroom with the box in my hand. Yoyo was packing up Pott's carrying case. He looked up at me and waved. Could he see the box?? I waved back and walked faster towards the washroom. Within minnutes I would know the truth. Is someone growing inside of me? Can it really happen to me? It happened 2 weeks ago.  
  
Clutch and I aren't really going steady. But we were having fun! We knew nobody were on are backs about anything. So it was kinda like "Go for it! Whats stopping you?" And than the rest was history. But we forgot. We never used anything. We weren't thinking. We weren't drunk or anything. I always say drinking ruins your performance on the street. Everyone aggrees.  
  
I look down at the Pregnacy test in my hand. Slowly but surely, a positive appeared. And my life was officially over at that that moment. Goodbye rudie life, goodbye GG's. Goodbye fun, hello New York. Hello Mom and Dad. Hello new baby.  
  
"Oh man!! Im gonna blow!! Jazz please get out!!!!" Oh darn. Yoyo. I must admit we never grew as close as some of the other GG's and I. We kinda just said hi. He had never really approached me when I first joined anyway.  
  
"Jazz please! This isn't funny. If I go, you're the one cleaning it up." I threw the door open, forgetting to clean up the boxes and papers. My face was flushed and my mascara ran all the way down to the chin.  
  
"Uh.....is this an inconvient time?" he asks. He should take a guess. I skate past him. Barely avoiding his nose.  
  
"Because...uh, I didn't have to go that bad. I also had to like...blow my nose and stuff" What a nob. I swiftly turned around.  
  
"Take a guess! Okay? Do I really look peachy? Do I look like everything is alright??? Did I just happen to splash water in these exact places?!" And after that, I just broke down.  
  
Fell to the ground and pretended I sunk through the floor to somewhere else. Except I felt someone holding me. Someone treating me like I really was important. And it was Yoyo....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * The Garage had emptied by 10:25. Everyone had gone to there rooms or went to find something to tag. Corn stood at the entrance of 99th St. waiting for Jennifer. the 3 minnutes he had waited felt like an hour. He never had that much luck with girls. It wasn't that they didn't like him, it was that he would freeze up when he saw one! But the girls of the GG's were different. They were more like sisters than anything else. Corn heard the slight sound of giggles. He turned around, but nobody was there.  
  
10:30. Jennifer would be putting her apron away and be heading down to the garage within five minnutes. Boogie opened the door to the living room. She skated over to him and began to masage his shoulders.  
  
"Calm down would you?! Treat her like you treat one of us. Just pretend shes.....me! Be nice and paitent...cool with her. Just don't go too wild on her. Thats annoying." Corn's shoulders began to ease. He patted Boogies hand.  
  
She was almost like the Mother of the Garage. Always giving advice and making sure everyone was healthy. He didn't remember what it was like in the Garage without her!  
  
Boogie handed him a mirror. "Ahem....hat hair!" than kissed him on the cheek.  
  
10:40. The sound of skates on the pavement filled his ears. And the sight of Jennifer came into his eyes. He saw her at the Juice bar as a pretty, young girl. But as she came into the Garage, she looked different. She had traded her apron for a white halter top and a beige pleated skirt with a pair of blue skates. Her long brown hair slid down her back. She waved at him than continued to skate towards him.  
  
Corn clenched his fists together. His eyes began to cloud up. His head felt as light as a feather. His jaw dropped. The garage began to spin around him as he fell to the floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Rhyth handed Jennifer a glass of water and offered her a seat on the red couches. Corn had passed out 5 minnutes ago. His head was rested on Gum's lap.  
  
"Im almost glad we were watching!!" Garam said.  
  
"He's quite nervous around girls that he really likes you know," she told Jennifer. Rhyth snorted.  
  
"Quite Gum? Hot girls scare the pants off of him!!!" Jennifer spit the ice back into her drink. Roboy laughed.  
  
Corn began to stir. His eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Urgh.....wherea yam I?" Corn slowly mumbled.  
  
"The Garage Corn." Gum replied as she slowly lifted his head up from off of her lap.  
  
"Heh..whoops! Man, the last thing I remember was an Angel coming towards me. I thought I died and gone to heaven!!" Jennifer blushed.  
  
"Um...I think that was me!" Corn jerked his head around to see Jennifer sitting there with her drink. He looked down at his watch.  
  
"Shit! Im so sorry Jenifer" he said as he locked his hand into hers. Jennifer faintly smiled as she leaned into Corn.  
  
"Jesus! Theres kids around here!" Cube screamed as she put her hands over Rhyth's eyes.  
  
"Er- immature adults!" she corrected herself. Rhyth's face grew red.  
  
"Im not immature." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Well, you two mine as well stick around for lunch, Dogenzaka is usually packed with people around this time!" Boogie said as she walked up the steps with a tray filled with fruit.  
  
"I'll go get the others." Gum said as she hobbled down the steps. She walked over to Jazz's room.  
  
"Hey! Come on out!! Jennifer is here! Shes really awsome..." Gum said as she banged on Jazz's door. She heard the sound of sheets rustling, than Jazz's footsteps on the ground. The door slowly creaked open. Gum looked inside.  
  
Jazz was sitting on her bed in a pair of white shorts and a sports bra. Her face was flushed and her eyes were swollen.  
  
"Jazz?!" Gum screamed.  
  
"Uh....this might not be the best time Gum." Yoyo replied as he came out from behind the door. Gum looked at yoyo, than looked at Jazz. This couldn't be happening!! Gum thought to herself. The GG's knew that Jazz and Yoyo were never close. But to see them in the same room together? That was definetly something new. 


	3. Love at first sight?

Wow! Thanks for the reviews. Thats pretty cool. But um... when your sarcastic....it's weird so..yea. Oh....  
  
Rhyth walked into her room and pulled a box out from underneath her bed.  
  
"Im nagging, immature, selfish!" She mumbled to herself. Ever since Rhyth had joined the GG's she had been stereotyped as the "dopey airhead" type. She never understood why. She wanted to please the GG's. To always be nice to them and to be herself. But it was all gonna change today.  
  
She took an object wrapped in tissue paper out of the box and slowly unwrapped it. There were pictures of her mother and her friends when she was her age and younger.  
  
"Wowie!! These are old!!" Rhyth wiped a tear from her face as she flipped through the pictures. She stopped at a picture 2 years before she became a rudie. It was of her and her friend Tamaki. Tamaki was always better than her. She was smart, beautiful, athletic. Everything Rhyth envied. She slammed the pictures onto her bed. She stood up and clenched her fists. That was it. She would do it. She would model herself after Tamaki Hagino. No more Rhyth. It was back to Chiaki Aizawa. She pulled off her skates and burst through the door. Garam and Boogie looked down from the platform.  
  
"Whoa! Rhyth!! You missed lunch and stuff..what were you doin'? Rhyth scratched her head and looked from side to side. What was she doing- or what would the new Rhyth be doing??  
  
"Uh..ahem, I was studying...uh.....Photosynthesis!! And it's Chiaki to YOU!" Garam looked at Boogie.  
  
"What has gotten into that girl?" He asked her. Boogie shrugged.  
  
"A new interest in plants?" She replied.  
  
"I heard that!" Rhyth yelled from the halfpipe. Boogie shrugged. Rhyth sat in the halfpipe with the Garage phone. She slowly said the numbers as she dialed them.  
  
"Four.....nine.....two...three..five..seven! There we go!" the dial tone drawled on and on into her ear, until a perky voice entered her ear.  
  
"Hagino and Arai offices! How may I help you?" Rhyth looked at the phone. Potts was at the other end of the half pipe.  
  
"Offices?" She mouthed to him. Potts walked away.  
  
"May I help you?" The person on the other end asked again.  
  
"Uh..yes. This is Rhy- er I mean Chiaki Aizawa. And I would like to speak to Tamaki Hagino."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cube skated through Dogenzaka hill looking for a nice place to sit down and have some time to herself. She ordered a Coffee and sat down at the plastic table. She slowly sipped watching the pedesterians go by. Some of them even watched her!  
  
A man on a bike zipped past her table. He looked at her and scowled.  
  
"Hey! No that had my laptop in there! Urgh! My paper...................." Cube looked at the man who was screaming. He was what people would call "lanky". His pants were above his ankles, his shirt was tight and his glasses were lop- sided. He looked as though he hadn't had sleep in weeks! Cube looked into her empty cup and thought to herself. This is defninetly gonna wreck my reputation. Cube crushed her cup and stood up.  
  
She looked into the distance. She could still see the man. Cube looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Spur the moment..." Cube growled. The man gave her a confused look.  
  
Cube dashed down the hill. The man was slowly going out of sight as he peddled his heart out. Thoughts flased through Cubes head as she zipped through the quiet hills. The dash slowly wore off.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" She thought to herself. She felt the a striking pain in her leg.  
  
"Whoa!" she screamed as she fell onto the bumpy pavement.  
  
"Dammit!" She heard a voice scream. Cube spit sand out of her mouth as she looked up. Cube smiled. She had landed on the mans bicycle. She snached the bag out of the mans hands.  
  
"Stupid idiot." She screamed. Cube opened the bag. It read Marcus Endo.  
  
"Hey! Thats, my bag.." The man named Marcus yelled between pants as he ran down the hill. Cube dropped the bag. Her knees got weak as she looked at the man. Could this really be happening to her? She never believed in love at first sight.  
  
He pushed his drooping glasses up onto his nose to get a better look at Cube.  
  
"I don't know how I could possibly thank you-" He looked down at her feet. Rollerblades. With his poor eyesight he never even noticed them.  
  
"Um..uh..th..thank...thanks.." He grabbed the bag off of the ground and spruinted back up the hill.  
  
Cube watched him until he dissappeared into the buildings. She looked down at her feet.  
  
"Stupid, stupid skates..." She grabbed one off of her foot and threw it against the wall.  
  
"Hissy fit anyone?" A voice called from above. Cube recgonized the voice.  
  
"Cider, what are you doing here? This is GG territory." Cube picked her skate up and turned around to see a young girl seated on the ledge of the record store. She was a Rapid 99 member. From when Cube was the leader. She was wearing her skates and a pair of jeans with a pink halter top. Her hair was done up in a messy bun.  
  
"You don't look to 99th-ish..." Cube said as she struggled to fit her skate back on without falling down.  
  
"Well....im not too 99th-ish anymore.." Cider said. She looked down to the ground and scraped one of the spikes from her skates onto the pavement. Cube gave her a confused look. Cider smirked.  
  
"I quit. Rudie life is over for me. Im back at home with Mom and Dad.." Cube's heart pounded. Whenever Cube even thought of going back to her family her body felt numb and her jaw locked.  
  
"I...guess im speechless.." She said through clenched teeth. Cider got up and jumped down.  
  
"Heh..thats life...." She pulled up her pants and adjusted a bag full of groceries on her arm.  
  
"I should be off now, if im gone for too long my Mom thinks I joined again." Cube nervously giggled. Cider gave Cube a small hug and skated off. Cube ran her fingers through her jet black hair.  
  
"No rudie life?" She said to herself as she slowly started back towards the garage.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Howsy dowsy? I haven't really been thinking of my fics lately so there just as horrible as they were a couple months ago...but there still fun to write! And thats what counts to me. 


End file.
